


Hunting the Batgasm

by Sollat



Series: JLA - Justice Lesbians of America [2]
Category: Batwoman (Comic), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics), Huntress (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Lesbian Character, Clothed Sex, Costume Kink, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loud Sex, Masks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollat/pseuds/Sollat
Summary: Huntress cannot sleep due to her teammates' loud sex. Batwoman shows her why they are loud.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuri_Onna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/gifts).



"Oh, Babs, sooo good."

"Dinah, oooh, just right there."

"Oh men, not again!" growled Huntress. She liked being part of Birds of Prey, but necessity of hearing Batgirl and Black Canary's moans every non-patrol night was almost too much for her sometimes (especialy Canary, who was a screamer on boih fight and sex). She reacted different to it: sometimes she tried to sleep despite it, sometimes she decide to make her own pleasure then and sometimes she just hited the streets. Tonight she choose the latter: she quietly found her costume and stealthy walked to the Watchtower's exit. On her way she took a peek through the open door to Batgirl's room. From the view of Canary's back and long blonde hair it seems like Batgirl was lying and Canary was tribbing her. The view was quite a view, but Huntress has shaken her head and run into the night.

After a few fights with petty criminals and one encounter with one of the Batman's z-list villain whose name was unknown to her Huntress get to a random roof for some air catching. There she heard the female voice: "I thought that birds of prey hunt together." She got ready to the fight but that was only a fellow crimefighter: Batwoman. "What are you doing here alone?" she asked.

"Resting. In quiet.:" Huntress replied. She hesitated but finally decided that she want to talk with someone about her problem. "My teammates are very loud in bed and I cannot sleep myself".

In eye of Batomwn a strange look has appeared. She got closer to Huntress saying: "Loud in bed?"

"Making sex, of course. What else can I talk again?" she replied while took a few steps back.

"And they never invite you?"

"I don't want to be invited!"

"Don't you? You don't know what you lose. Do you want to know?"

During the conversation Batwoman get closer and closer so Huntress must've another steps back and they reached a shed with the exit from the roof soon. Huntress leaned against the wall and Batwoman has placed her hands on the both side of Huntress' head.

"I don't want to know" Huntress intended to answer, but she hesitated. She looked at Batwoman, at her pale skin, at her full lips, at her fine body. She soon realized that that was not Batgirl and Canary's moans who doesn't allowed her to sleep, but her own envy. And sometimes she masturbate not because she got the oportunity and inspiration but because she got naughty while hearing it. Thus she replied: "Yes, I want".

Batwoman just waited for it. She reached to Huntress' mantle and open it with one single push. She next lean to her and started to kiss her hard, without any admission or warning. Huntress kissed her back even harder and they started to fight for the dominance in the kiss - their lips almost hurted them, but they didn't want to stop. Soon Batwoman unbuttoned Huntress' costume and inserted hand into her panties, starting to rub her pussy hard. Waves of pleasure caused Huntress to breake the kiss and a moan escaped her mounth. She then tried to get into Batwoman pants too but her armor was harder to remove.

"Help me with your costume, would you?" she moaned.

"Sorry, I forgot how hard is to remove it." Batwoman replied. She then take off her armor and cape, staying only in jumpsuit and mask. "Mask stays on".

"Of course, mine too" Huntress stated and pulled Batwoman to another kiss, which have been as passionate as brief due to Batwoman's hand return to Huntress pussy and she sticked two finders inside it too. This time however Huntress was able to do the same - she zap Batwoman's jumpsuit down and reached for her pussy to return the favor. Soon both of the women started to moan from the pleasure.

"Fuck, Batwoman, you're amazing" Huntress groaned.

"Lots of expetiences, Huntress. And it's Kate." Batwoman groaned back.

"Helena"

"Well, Helena, you're a hell of a student."

They continued to finger her pussies and soon they started to reach the peak. Then suddently in Helena's head an image of Dinah and Barbara from earlier that night appeared. She ceased to finger her partner, but she did not "Wait, Kate, please, stop at the moment" she managed to say "I want end like they when I have seen them earlier tonight".

"Kinky, love it. Say me what to do." Kate smiled.

"First, kiss me again" Helena replied and they had another kiss. "Now get lost of all this clothes."

"Masks still on?"

"Masks still on. And one more kiss."

Finally they managed to separate their lips and rid off the clothes and spread her capes on the roof. Helena then asked Kate to lay down after which she settled herself between her legs to their pussies become sticked together. Helena then started to trib Kate and she tribed her back while their hands grab each other's boobs. After a few minutes of pussy grinding, breast squeezing and loud moans they reach their peaks, moaned loud and after it lied down due to post-orgasm exhaustion. After some time for resting Kate got up and said: "Well, now you can be bird of prey at 100%" what prompt Helena to laught. She got up too and thet both completed their oufits. Next they said and kissed good bye after which Helena took the road home. When she got to Watchotwer, she headed right to Barbara's room. She and Dinah looked suprised that she came to them, but when she smiled and closed the door, they smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Don't be afraid to comment!


End file.
